


Cuddle Monkey

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants to cuddle. Liam's not in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Short bit of Lilo fluff!

Liam was sitting up in bed, watching some re-runs of some sitcom he couldn't remember the name of. He was the only one still in their hotel. The rest of the boys were out at some nightclub in the middle of town. They'd left straight after the concert, pleading with Liam for him to go with them.

"Please?" Louis had begged, kneeling between Liam's legs backstage. Liam was tired, too tired to do anything but sit down.

He'd shaken his head. "No, Louis."

"But Lee-yumm," Louis said, resting his head on the inside of Liam's thigh. "It'll be boring without you!"

Liam had firmly shaken his head again. "I said no, Lou."

His attention brought back to the small hotel room by an infomercial about food bags, Liam absently shook himself, reaching for the remote. Voices came floating under his door from the hallway. He recognised Niall's laugh. Sighing, Liam turned off the TV and the lights, hoping to either fall asleep or convince Louis he had before the eldest came storming in.

Louis came in moments later. He turned the bathroom light on and Liam heard a tap running. He stayed as still as he could, keeping his breathing even. The light flickered off as Louis entered the room again, shedding his clothes like a snake and leaving them where they fell. Clad only in boxers, he climbed into Liam's bed.

"Liam," he hissed, prodding the other boy's side. "Liam, are you awake?"

"Go away," Liam mumbled, clutching the duvet. His resolve had dissolved.

"No," Louis replied, pleased he'd woken Liam. "I want to cuddle."

Liam mentally groaned. His plan hadn't worked. Not that he'd expected it to, this was, after all,  _Louis_ he was talking about. The band's resident troublemaker never gave up. Louis tickled his side and Liam flinched, pushing the older away.

"Leave me alone," Liam whined. "I'm trying to sleep."

Louis' arms wound around his torso. "Cuddle me," he demanded.

"Go sleep in your own bed," Liam grumbled, punching his pillow in frustration. "I don't want to cuddle you."

"But I'm cold. Besides, your bed is much comfier."

"How do you know that? You haven't slept in your bed."

Louis pouted and moved closer, pressing himself against Liam. "Please, Li? Just a little bit?"

Liam sighed, but rolled over. Louis grinned triumphantly and buried his face in Liam's chest. Liam wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Happy now?" Liam muttered.

"Very," Louis replied, satisfied. "Now let me sleep."

Liam sighed again, but relaxed into his monkey of a band mate's grip.


End file.
